kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Crystern Union
"The Union will do anything for money, if the price is right and shall rule the star systems through corruption" -David Crystern "The Second Crystern Union is not an ordinary crime syndicate. If they are not stopped anytime soon, they may become a great threat to my people in the future" -Scolar Visari The Second Crystern Union (SCU) commonly known as the Second Union, Second Crystern or just Union is a powerful crime syndicate. They are the successors to the First Crystern Union. The Union gained most of its technology through its affiliation with the black market (including Blackjack) and capturing Helghast beses. Some time after the Second Extrasolar War, it amassed considerable power and wealth, eventually becoming a major nuisance to the Helghan Empire for using extensive crime network to influence factions siphon their credits, and sabotage their operations when necessary. They are known for corrupting local militia on planets. The Empire allways has a difficult time to locate their bases since when they do find a SCU base, it usually has no records or data and when it does it's heavily encrypted. They also hire bounty hunters to eliminate certain targets in order to further their influence in the galaxy. They are led and founded by David Crystern until his death in 2414. Now his son Edward Crystern is in charge of the Union. They have a good relationship with Prime Legion Heaven as they trade and help each other. Later in the 2410s and onwards they became great allies. Headquarters The location of the Union's main base of operations is unknown, even to the PLH. History David Crystern formed the Second Crystern Union in 2351 on Trylon IV. David was already a leader of a large group of criminals to join the new Crystern Union. 3 years latter they left Trylon IV to built David's organization elsewhere. They stole ships and captured many bases from several factions since then. In 2382 through 2385 they had a war with another powerful criminal organization, the Kenunstun Consortium. The Union won the conflict but with heavy casualties. The Kenunstun Consortium retreated to other star systems to rebuild their organization. Since 2389, they been trading with Prime Legion Heaven. In 2403, the Union was doing a secret experiment to create metahuman supersoldiers, Drake Kalaxen agree to be chosen for a secret experiment to imbued him with enhanced physical powers. Sometime after the experiment he deserted the Union but not go with out planting C4 in the metahuman lab and blowing it up for no one can be stronger than him. In 2405, the Union hired Galonato Shard to get a blood sample from Drake Kalaxen on Akmir to continue the metahuman experiment. The contrack was a success. By 2410 the metahuman experiment was a huge success. The Union could now create supersoldiers for their army. In 2411, with the metahuman experiment, supersoldiers can now heal and regenerate certain body parts, however 1 of the Union's supersoldier that has this ability defied orders and killed every other supersoldier and personnel within the facility. He later used the experiment to improve his power. Few days latter he left with many chemicals when the Union came back for the experiment. He took every important chemical from the metahuman experiment. The Union had to almost restart from scratch. Many of the Unions' leaders debated that they should halt the superhuman experiment and go after the traitor who took the chemicals from the experiment. David Crystern agreed to stop the experiment and hunt down the traitor. During the Galactic Cold War, the Second Cystern Union was hired by the I.W.C. for military protection to undefended planets. The Kenunstun Consortium invades Taru in 2411 and captured Prime Base. Many Union personnel was at Prime Base. So the Union helped PLH take back Taru. The Union and PLH won the war in 2412. Later in 2312 the Union captured 10 Consortium cruisers. In 2413, PLH allowed the Union to build many space stations around Eden. In 2414, near Kolasi, the Union (in disguise as the 10 Consortium cruisers that they hijacked) attacked 2 Helghast cruisers both containing 4 MAWLRs. The Union manege to capture the cruisers so they can frame the Consortium. This was known as the Consortium MAWLRs Accident. After the accident, the Empire Immediately cancelled their alliance with the Consortium. The Empire then attacked and destroyed all Consortium bases in their star systems. After losing the political and military backing of the Empire, most Consortium bases outside Helghast territory were hunted down by the Najenmik, CCSCIA and Sirens, eradicating virtually the entire organization. The Union now plans to invade Zuhause and finish off their rival for good. By 2415 the Union never found the traitor, so they returned to the superhuman experiment. The Union hired the PLH to find and eliminate him. In May 2nd, 2416, the Union lauched an attack on Zuhause. This was known as the Intergalactic Syndicate War. The Union destroyed Romiogekses' defences and captured the moon bases. The Union's cruisers then headed towards Kaizoku. Sometime in the 1st month of the Intergalactic Syndicate War, a rebellion calling themselves the Ture Union was formed and so begun a civil war within the Union. Characteristics The Union is known to be anti-imperialism but most of their goals and motives are unclear. Relations between Union factions is a complex web of alliances, deals, betrayals and power struggles. The Union claim to be liberating oppressed peoples from imperialists thus they do not consider themselves to be a crime syndicate. The Union's military doctrine involved using stealth, surprise attacks, speed as their main war tactics. They also use biological and chemical weaponry. The Union excels at guerrilla warfare, especially hit-and-run tactics, as its forces are highly mobile. They also employed ambushes, disguises and traps. Camouflaged soldiers may attack out of nowhere, skilled vehicle hijackers may suddenly appear, a hidden Demo Trap may suddenly detonate, and a friendly Crusader Tank may turn out to be a Union Bomb Truck. The Union will do anything and everything that is necessary to win. The armoury of the Union consists primarily of lightly armoured, fast vehicles with average firepower, which can outmaneuver and flank the opponent. Long-range weaponry is also prevalent, including the surface-to-surface missile launchers or large caliber artillery designed to deliver immense amounts of punishment to the opponent without exposing themselves. The Union also engages the enemy is through the media and propaganda to create militia on planets. This is mostly thanks to their extensive crime network. They also have spies within the Empire to be 1 step ahead and to kill certain Helghast that might be a threat. Since the Union's technologically inferior to the Helghast Empire, they steal other factions' hardware, modified for their use. They often kidnap scientists from factions who conducted (sometimes unethical) research to improve their arsenal. But they still rely on scavenging spare parts from the battlefield. Category:Crime organizations